this is confusing (on hold)
by xxBookaholicxx
Summary: find out what happens between Sonny & Nico and...Chad & Tawni ; P summaries and me don't mix if anyone wants this story you can have it sorry fans i've got a bad case of writers block with this story
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a dream.

I was running in an empty field. Chad was in front of me, running too. I kept on calling out his name, but the more I spoke the faster he ran. I stopped and looked down, panting hard. I had it, "Why are you running away from me, Chad?" I put my gaze forward looking out into the distance; Chad was no where in sight.

"Chad!" I screamed frantically.

Tears began falling down my face. "I thought you loved me!" I whispered.

Sonny Munroe awoke with a start. Sweat was poring down her face. She looked around, and sighed. She had fallen asleep - yet again - on the set. She only hoped no one had heard her frantically calling out Chad Dillon Cooper's name. There were already enough rumors that her and Chad had been secretly dating; which they both had denied profusely.

And it was true. Sonny and Chad had most definitely not been dating. Chad would never associate himself with a 'Random', anyways. At least he would never admit it. But the nightmare had been a recurring nightmare, and Sonny always questioned what it meant. She had no desire to ever be with Chad, but whenever she saw him running away from her, all she wanted to do was chase him and bring him back.

"Sonny! Hey, Sonny!" said Nico. He knocked onto the side of her head, "Anybody in there...?"

She pulled away, "Ugh, Nico... what do you want?"

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Uh, hello! We have to be on set in like five minutes! And what've you been doing this whole time, huh... sleeping haven't you? You lazy arse!"

She sighed. "So-rry!"

"Well let's go!" he said.

"Coming, coming." she replied. She stood up, and stretched out her arms. They continued walked down the hall to the set that they were supposed to be at the moment. Nico turned to her. "By the way... what's this about Chad?"

She looked back at him, fear rose in the pit of her stomach. "What? What're you talking about?" Her voice seemed to have gotten a few octaves higher.

Nico shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind. Oh by the way, some dude named Travis is looking for you."

Sonny forced a sigh, and rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh, why can't he just take no for an answer."

Suddenly, a man, resembling Chad Dillon Cooper so much you might confuse the two, appeared. He grinned, and put an arm around her. "Hey Sonny, babe."

Now Sonny was usually a very patient and kind person, but Travis really just ** her off. "I'm only gonna tell you this once..." she snapped. "GET THE HELL OFF THE SET BEFORE I CALL SECURITY!"

Travis chuckled. "Wow, Sonny. I knew you had a temper but this is the first time I've seen you so mad."

"Look here... 'Travis'," Nico said angrily "I'm going to give to the count of ten to your ugly-** self off the set."

He held his hands up. "Fine! But I have one thing I want to ask you..."

Bbbrrriinnngg. The set bell ringing brought everyone back to their senses. Saved by the bell. Literally. Sonny thought. "Well it was nice chatting with you Travis, but we really have to be going now." Sonny grabbed Nico's hand, and together they ran off.

"Ha ha, that sucker. I bet I know what he was thinking just now." Nico laughed.

"I know!" she replied with a smirk, imagining the look on his face. "But... we're just friends... right?"

Nico stopped, and looked at her. This was the perfect time to tell her. "Um..." he started. He just couldn't get the words out. Sonny looked into his eyes, was she really seeing what she thought she was seeing.

He took in a deep breath. "No Sonny."

She frowned.

"We're not just friends." he said. "I think I... I love you, Sonny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so sorry guys my stupid computer started to act up so I had to erase everything but here is the second chapter.**

**Oh and I wish but do not own sonny with a chance(but i do own Travis though)**

**(npov)**

Why oh why did I do that I could have blown my cover although I did catch her off guard "Hey Nico can I talk to you for a sec" asked Tawni

"Umm...sure son-I mean Tawni" I said trying not to sound like I had been thinking about Sonny

"Were you thinking about son.."

"Nope"

" Okay but you just called me son-"

"That was you imagination but you two sound the same thought weird. So what do you need to talk about?"

"Oh yea come it to my dressing room so we can talk in privet"

has we walked to her dressing room she started to smile

"So what do what to talk abo-"

she kissed me Tawni!Tawni kissed me eww!

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled

"Nico i love you and I know that you love that Sonny... what is that I don't have that she does?"

"Well you have to see your self she is nice,kind,sweet, don't know I just like her for who she is after she walked on set for her first day it was love at first sight"

"Oh oh I can be like that"

"No Tawni you can't be like that I've seen you and you can't be like Son-"

"Hey...HEY...whats going on" Sonny asked with a look of confusion

"Tawni kissed me" I blurted_ "oops" "...nice going bulbber mouth" _I though

"oh ...ok...I wanted to ...um I ...never mind" she said as she ran out of the room crying

I messed up big time

"SONNY WAIT" I yelled

"Nico your not gonna go after her are you" Tawni asked has she grabbed my arm

"Get off me,SONNY WAIT"

"QUIT YOUR HOLLERING NICO" Zora shouted at me

As I ran I saw her...IN CHADS ARMS !

_**DUH DUH DUHHHH TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZ REVIEWWWW!**_** =p**

**OH AND THREE QUICKSHOUT OUTS TO BOOKFREAK9123,THE UNDERSTATEMENT,AND xxPOTTERAHOLICxx.**

**N. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO FANS PLEASE TAKE MY POLL OH AND I'M NOT YELLING THIS IS JUST FOR affact lol**

**plesase feel free to R&R and have a happy mothers day crazy fact for you my gram's side of the fam is called the munro's is n't that wierd?**

**(chpov)**

yes my plan is working thank god for my stupied brother and with more disaters happen between sonny and nico the more sonny well be running to my and I being the nice gentleman that I am will allow sonny to cry on my sholder and say ...

" It okay Sonny I'm here for you"

"really Chad?"

"Yes"

"SONNY I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled Nico

" well what is Nic..."

NOOOOOOOOOOO MY PLAN RUINED CUZ HE KISSED HER WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE GO BACK TO SOMEONE WHO BROKE HER HEART

(N 'spov)

"SONNY I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled and I didn't care of what I just saw if I love sonny I WILL TELL HER

" Sonny murno I'M crazy for you"

"and I'm crazy for you to Nico"

"sonny I have been wanting to ask you out so would you go out with me to the movies next saturday?"

" Oh I think you know the answer to that"

" Then its a date!"

and one my time I kissed her

(Chpov)

well then back to the drawing bordes and this time I'll have a more cunning, more devious, and diffenatly more fool prof plan

what will happen next stay tuned plz plz PLZZZZ R&R (rofl)

**n-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: you know what?**

**Friend: what?**

**Me: I DON'T OWN THE SONG "YOUR THE BEST THING" BY NE-YO AND SWAC**

**Frined: hahahahahahahahahah sucks for you!**

**Me: somefriend you are**

**Friend: thank you ah thank you very much**

**Me: what ever elvis**

**lol this was a real converstion that I had with mi amiga while I was on the phone (NO LIE)**

(CDC pov)

this can't be happening I won't let this happen BECAUSE I AM CHAD DYLAN-COOPER AND WHEN I WANT SOMETHING I GET IT!

_*buzz buzz*_

what the hell? Tawni texted ME?

Tawni:_ YOU OWE ME BIG TIME_

Me: _HOW SO?_

Tawni:_ HOW SO? HOW SO? YOU TOLD ME THAT I'D BE HURTING SONNY'S FELLINGS CUZ WE ALL NO THAT I DON'T REALLY LIKE SONNY MUNRO AND ...Y AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS STUFF BUT ANYWAYS YOU OWE MY A YEAR LONG SUPLLY OF COCO MOCO COCO_

Me:_FINE ... ONLY IF YOU HELP ME AGAIN_

Tawni:_ FINE -_-_

Man I hate the randoms (not for sonny of course) but I very much dislike Tawni.

(TPOV)

URGGGG THAT CHAD DYLAN-COOPER WHY DOES HE ALWAYS GET UNDER MY SKIN OH...GAWD NOOO I CAN'T...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING... I CAN'T BE FALL ING HEAD OVER HEALS FOR CHAD DYLAN-COOPER DANMIT

"Um Tawni are you ok ?" Sonny asked with a worreied look on her face

"oh I'm fine how are you and nico"

"OH NICO IS SOOO SWEET" sonny squilled

"that..*chough* THATS GREAT" I said

"Are you ok ?" she asked me

"yea *CHOUGH CHOUGH*..."

"TAWNI" I herd sonny yell my name and the rest was a blur

**OH NO WHAT HAPPENDS TO TAWNI STAY TUNED AND ALL SO REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO PM ME**

**-NALA890(AVE)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: omg whats gonna happen to Tawni **

**My mind : Well I'm not gonna tell you. you'll have tp wait in line like everyone eles.**

**Me: WHAT TELL ME CUZ I CONTRL YOU REMEMBER?**

**Mind: oohhh yea I forgot mybad**

**Me: whatever **

**sooo from the last story if you haven't already found out what happend to Tawni is that she has gotten really sick AND just fanited.**

**Soooo here is what happends next **

**ps tis is a clifhanger **

**(spov)**

omg omg O.M.G

"TAWNI CAN YOU HERE ME TAWNI...damn?"

"sonny...WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT TAWNI WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU?" Chad yell barging in to the room

"CALL 911 STAT" I yelled in my ' I'm not joking voice'

"why.." he asked like if I was joking

"JUST DO IT AND DON'T LEAVE TAWNI'S SIDE"

he finally got it the look of consern gave it away

"you mean to say that this is not a joke?"

"yes it is not a joke. You finally got in that thick head of yours. I'll be right back."

and with that I left Chad with Tawni.

"EMERGANCY RANDOM MEETING CAST AND MARCHLL MY DRESSING ROOM NOW"

"sonny where is the fire" zora asked me

"TAWNi...COUGHING...FANIT" I said trying not to cry

" ok who's with her" grady asked me

" Chad..."

Everyone looked at each other and ran back to my dressing room

(CDCpov)

damn boy was I wrong Tawni did faint but I though something was wrong she did look a little pale when she the last tme I saw her.

hurry up stupid phone

"911 what is the emergancy?"

"Hi... um... one of the actors here at so random has just fanited"

"what is thier name?"

"Tawni Heart"

" An ambulance is on the way"

" Thank -you"

wow is that the first timeI said thank you? Wow Do I have feellings for Tawni? No I can't...can I?

"Tawni please don't go we need you here and well I need you here... you know to at least bother someone. Oh Tawni please don't go please... I ...I ...I love you" I wispered

" Um...Chad the ambulacne is here" Sonny said cheching me on gard

"Sonny ...I didn't see you there...did you hear me sa anything?" I said as I jumped up

"ummm...no...why?" she asked

"umm no resone

(Sopov)

OH I HEARD ALRIGHT YOU LIKE TAWNI BUT WHY DID YOU PLAY WITH MY MIND MAKING ME GO CRAZY UGGHH...STUPIED BOYS

" Come on chad let the peramedics do their job" I said as I put my hand on Chads back he turned around super fast and gave me a hug and wispered in to my ear

" I hope she's ok"

" me too. Me to" I looked at my watch

"YIKES I GOT TO GO MEET US AT THE HOSTPITAL"I yelled runing down the halls trying to find Nico

"Nico are we still going"

"yup" he said coldly

"are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY I FEEL LIKE EVERY TIME I GET SOMEONE SPECIAL THEY ALMOST ALWAYS GO TO CHAD-"

I kissed him to shut up and to know that I WAS NOT gonna to Chad 'casue I know that he is in love with Tawni.

**Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**what will happen to tawni you choose take the poll **

**should tawni die or live**

**-NALA*() (890)**


	6. Chapter 6

HA TRICKED YA BUT I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE SOME CREEDS TO MY FRIENDS ON AND OFF FANFIC. SO CHARIA S.S THANKS FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER AND HELPING ME ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE, TO T-BEAR FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THE WORLD OF FANFICTION,

TO MY GRADE 8 ENGLISH, FRENCH AND MATH TEACHERS WHO MADE ME RIGHT EVEN THOUGHT I HATED IT BUT NOW LOVE IT.

AND MOST IMPORTANTLY THANKS TO YOU GUYS CUZ YOU ALL ROCK AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS :) ILYZ

I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND COME ON TO FANFIC MORE

BOOKZ OUT


	7. New Chapter Update thingy

HEY GUYS (you'er probably gonna hate me) But I need help for the next chapter. I've hit a major writers block thingy so it's really difficult to write soooo I gonna propose an idea you guys write an awesome next chapter for 'this is confusing' and whose ever chapter is cool and will be posted :) so now let the writing be unleashed.


End file.
